Doux Amour
by Arrow3ss
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Sōma and Erina during their stay at Tootsuki. Let the fun teasings and fluffiness sail! AU. (ON HIATUS)
1. Les Amoureux

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway and form own anything that I have written in this fanfiction. The characters (except for OCs) belong to their respective owners. I do not in anyway profit from this story and is only written out of pure enjoyment. I also do not own the cover image used for this story.**

 **Inspired by momoxtoshiro's 'Moments'.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **(Unedited)**

* * *

 **Les Amoureux**

* * *

"I was entrusted with today's entrance examination,"

His ears perked up as he heard the angelic voice of a certain someone he knew.

 _I thought Pops was kidding when he said that Erina might be the judge in my entrance exam..._

"My name is Nakiri Erina."

He could hear his fellow applicants whispering about the blonde beauty in front of him. His golden eyes gained a mischievous glint as he glanced towards Erina's long honey blonde locks, careful to avoid making any eye contact with her. He took in the blonde's whole form, from her beautiful golden threads to her long, slender legs. He gained an amused look as he saw her cross out her hands below her puffy chest. He was rather irritated by the looks that some of the males (and a few females) was sending her though.

"Please read the notification for admissions Hisako,"

"Hai. I'll read it now," With a nod, the girl named Hisako leaned down her head before she started reading, "First is an interview in groups of ten based on the application forms. After that is a practical examination of the cooking skills of the applicants with three—"

"Hmph. How boring." Erina paused, a finger flickering towards her chin. "Let's see," The blonde's face contorted into a sly smirk he was all too familiar with.

 _Ohhh, boy._

"Bring out the kitchen tables!"

He looked towards his left and saw a couple of people that looked like students judging from their matching uniforms bringing out a number of kitchen tables filled with different cooking ingredients and utensils. It even had it's own sink. How convenient.

Erina approached the table and seemed to scan it. She walked towards a bowl of egg and then picked up one before holding it up towards the direction of the applicants. "This will be the main ingredient," Seeing the nods of the applicants she continued, "Make one dish. Those who can satisfy my tongue will earn their admission to Tootsuki Academy."

He observed the expression of some of his fellow applicants, curious to see what their reactions at the exam would be.

He was disappointed at what he saw.

They were all terrified.

"In addition," Erina said in a rather dark tone in his opinion. "I'll give you one minute to withdraw from the examination if you want."

That did it. All of them, excluding himself, suddenly started running away, as if their life was at stake. Where did all their bravado go to?

 _Cowards. After insulting Yukihira's that's all they can do?_

He made no effort at stopping them. They were all showing off and boasting their restaurant's food and all that stuff but they themselves aren't even confident enough on their skills to back up their boasting. A bunch of babies if you ask him.

"Is this really ok Erina-sama? With this no one will—"

"Didn't you see? They were all hopeless garbage, I won't waste my time on these kind of people."

He observed the interaction between the two ladies, idly wondering on when they'll notice that he was still there.

"Is that the end of today's schedule? I want to try making a new dish in my room." Hisako's eyes widened at the blonde' s statement. She unconsciously started drooling a bit which didn't go unnoticed by him and Erina as a smirk appeared on both of their faces.

"What happened, you look like you want something."

"Ah..No..Umm—"

"Does someone want to have the right to sample my dish," Erina caressed Hisako's cheeks teasingly with the pink-haired girl hopelessly stammering. It only made the scene all the funnier to him.

"Heh, didn't know that you had that side to you Erina," Erina suddenly frozed —her eyes widening at the voice—, something which confused her pink-haired secretary. Said secretary, Hisako, looked over behind her superior and saw a male behind the blonde, grinning as if he had won a lottery.

Erina turned to her back slowly, hoping that the person behind her was not (not really) who she thought he was.

"S-Sōma-kun! What are you doing here?!" Hisako was really confused now. They knew each other?

"I'm here for the exams of course," Sōma picked up an egg and threw it to his other hand. "Or am I not allowed to?"

Erina composed herself before saying, "You're allowed to, of course, but are you sure you can satisfy my tongue?"

He simply smirked at the challenge as he gathered, "Get ready then."

Hisako, who was really confused between the interaction between the two, took a look at the application form of the red-haired boy in front of them.

Yukihira Sōma. His family runs a Special-of-the-Day shop. By all means he should be someone that Erina would never give her time of the day for. But there she was, talking with him as if he was a long time friend. She was even watching him cook with a very interested look. And that confused Hisako greatly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Hisako stared at the bowl served in front of them in shock. How dare he?!

"How dare you! Do you know who Erina-sama is?"

He nodded in reply. "Then how do you expect Erina-sama to approve of—" She was interrupted by a hand from Erina who hushed her.

"Just wait and see Hisako."

A toothy smirk appeared on his face as he suddenly placed another bowl on the table, this time one filled with what looked like white rice. "As I've told Erina earlier, what I've made is a," He took the bowl of the Furikake Gohan before he took it over the bowl of rice and poured it. "Transforming Furikake."

A heavenly scent assaulted the senses of the two ladies. The two looked at the dish that he prepared for the blonde and saw the jelly-like toppings melt with the rice. The intoxicating smell had them both slightly weak to the knees, more so for Hisako. He knew the reason why Erina wasn't as much though. They both knew.

"Here it is," Picking up the bowl of topped rice, he slid in a silver tray and put the dish in it along with a pair of chopstick before he ever so eloquently served it to Erina. "The Transforming Furikake Gohan." He finished with a gentle bow, a smile etched on his face.

With a blush, Erina picked up the chopsticks and nibbled a single grain of rice from the bowl.

He observed with a smirk as he saw Erina's expression change bite from bite. He also saw the suspiciously fascinated look of Erina's secretary.

"You can taste it too you know," He turned to Erina who was still savoring the explosion of flavors that the dish he concocted did before grinning at the pink-haired secretary. "If Erina doesn't finish it all, at least."

That statement seemed to break the blonde's stupor as she did what he called the 'Tsundere' pose. "Hmph,"

"Heh,"

"Hisako! Let's go, I have to report to the higher ups." Erina said.

"O-of course, Erina-sama."

The blonde took a final glance at him before turning away. "The number of passing applicant's in today's entrance examination is one."

A huge smirk appeared on his face as he removed his headband, "It wasn't much!"

* * *

"Erina-sama, if I may ask, how do you know him?" Hisako was really impressed with the guy. Although she didn't like his disrespectful way of referring to Erina, she could respect his skills as a chef.

The blonde turned her face towards the sides and mumbled, "He's my fiance."

"I'm sorry Erina-sama, I didn't hear you properly."

"He is," A small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she thought at what she was gonna mention next. "He's my fiance."

"What?!"

Erina sighed and rubbed her temples. A small smile crept on her face afterwards, "Yukihira Sōma. My stupid, idiotic, lovable fiance."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As you have read, the chapter tackled chapters 2 and 3 of the manga with some noticeable differences.I mostly zoned through the cooking bits since it was mostly the same, only with a different outcome. Not much romantic or 'fluffy' interactions between the two in this chapter. Sorry for that.

I relied a bit on the dialogues from the manga itself, only changing a few words or so but that'll change in the future chapters. A bit forced on the last part, definitely will edit and improve it in the future so it flows better.

This chapter was really half-baked though. I was debating on whether to hold back on the details and just be straight forward and as you can see the above chapter was the result. Not my best work, that I can say with confidence.

The story will be a series of related but not necessarily connected drabbles. This chapter was basically to show the pre-established relationship that Sōma and Erina has. How they met and how the whole engagement came to be will be shown in future chapters...probably.

Most of the chapters will only be as long as this one. Some will be a bit longer, some shorter. As I said, this will be a collection of drabbles meaning each chapter _will be_ short. Updates might be rather slow though as this is only a side project of mine.

Might post another story with a different pairing sometime in the future but don't expect much.


	2. Amis et Amants

**DISCLAIMER: (See Chapter 1)**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **Edited: June 4, 2015**

* * *

 **Amis et Amants**

* * *

"Don't tell that to anyone. Please, Hisako!"

Hisako was once again confused at the action that the beloved Princess of Tootsuki was doing. She really, _really_ was. In front of her was the bowing form of Nakiri Erina, with the blonde's hands clasped towards her laps, body slightly bent, head tilted downwards facing the ground.

"Wha...Huh...O-of course Erina-sama!" Hisako managed to stutter out in her confusion.

Erina lifted her head and saw the bemused expression on her aide's face, she didn't blame her for that though. It was all happening too fast, even for her. While she did know that Sōma was going to take the entrance exams to go to Tōtsuki with her, she _did not_ expect him to take the entrance exam today of all days. He didn't even bother to message her!

 _Stupid Sōma-kun..._

Even with that thought, a small smile adorned her face with Hisako's response as she straightened up herself and faced the pink-haired girl. "Thank you Hisako."

"It's no problem Erina-sama." Even though she said that, Hisako was still nonplussed with the recent string of events. She, who had been Erina's most faithful aide for the past three years and friend for much longer, did not know that Nakiri Erina, a person whose talent in cooking —in Hisako's humble opinion— could only be found once every blue moon, was already engaged! She was extremely shocked and utterly confused—who wouldn't be?

Erina made an almost inaudible sigh to herself when she saw the look that Hisako was unknowingly giving her. She took a quick look at Sōma's application form and gathered her resolve. "I guess I should start by explaining our relationship,"

* * *

Yukihira Sōma had a goofy —some would say stupid— grin on his face. His day had been going brilliantly so far. He got to see Erina, successfully passed the entrance exam, got to see Erina, explore the academy, and did he mention that he go to see Erina? Yeah, he really was happy to see Erina.

A small ring from his phone broke him out of his thoughts, mostly filled with food, what he could do at the academy, and some past memories. Reaching out his phone from the pocket of his pants, he gave the screen a quick look before answering the call, "'Sup Pops,"

 _"Yo, Sōma! I heard that you took the exam today, how was it?"_

The redhead gained a suspicious look on his face at his dad's question. "How did you even know that I took the exam today? I haven't told anyone about that; not even Erina,"

 _"I have my ways,"_ He heard what suspiciously sounded like laughter from his father before the man continued, _"So I'm guessing Erina passed you then, judging from your mood."_

Sōma's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me...you had something to do with that?!"

 _"Ho, is little Sōma angry at me? I thought you would be happy,"_ He could practically see his dad smiling teasingly at him. He wouldn't let him have his satisfaction though.

"Heh, believe me I was. In fact, I was more than happy that she was the one to proctor my exam; gave me that much more of an incentive, but then you had to call."

 _"You wound me and my middle-aged heart Sōma,"_

"Yeah, yeah. Where are you right now anyway?"

 _"I'm in New York, at Roberto's restaurant."_

"Oh. Greet old man Roberto for me then, would 'ya Pops."

 _"Sure, sure. Talk to you later,"_

"Yeah, later."

Sōma heaved out a small sigh to himself as his father disconnected from their conversation. The man really did love to meddle with his life, well love life, but he was still grateful for the things he had done for him in that department. Not that he would admit it.

He felt his phone vibrate in his hands and saw that _his_ Erina messaged him. _His_ , he really couldn't believe that he was engaged to the, in his opinion, most beautiful woman in the world. He really was lucky. She was his, and he hers.

Refocusing with the situation at hand, he looked at the message Erina had sent him.

 _Let's meet at the mansion later at 12, I want to introduce you to Hisako properly. And don't be late!_

A bright smile drew on his face as he messaged back a reply. He pocketed the phone back to it's place and took a quick glance at his watch before deciding that he had at least half an hour to explore the academy before he travels to the mansion.

* * *

Arriving at the mansion, Sōma was greeted by the smiling face of his beautiful fiancé. Along with the blonde-haired beauty was, Sōma would secretly admit to himself, the cute pink-haired aide of Erina. If he remembered correctly, her name was Hisako.

"Hey Erina, and Hisako, was it?"

"We don't see each other for a year and that's how you greet me," Sōma raised an eyebrow at Erina's _warm_ response but had to hold down a smirk at how adorable the face she was making were. If it wasn't for Erina's secretary he would have probably already glomped Erina and had his lips with hers. "Maybe I should ban kissi—"

Whatever Erina was going to say, Hisako would never find out. Heat started to raise up to her cheeks as her friend's lips was suddenly captured by the red-haired male. Hisako tried to look away as she averted her eyes in her flustered state but found herself peeking just a _teeny tiny_ bit. She couldn't help herself, they were both very good looking, with Erina's almost goddess-like beauty and the Sōma boy's roguish aura and attractiveness, it was hard to look away.

Erina, on the other hand, was enjoying the feeling of her fiancé's lips connecting to her own. She wrapped her arms around Sōma's body, an action on which he reciprocated. God, she missed that feeling. The warm touch of the man she knew she would be with for life coursed inside her body. She reveled in that magical feeling and, also, knew that her partner was loving this just as much as she was. She felt herself feeling a little disappointed when their lips parted but the lingering warmth was enough for her... for now at least.

Erina lifted her face and saw the red-faced Hisako staring incredulously at the two. She felt herself flushing in embarrassment at being seen by her bestfriend kissing her fiancé in a very _intimate_ manner. "Sōma! What did I say about kissing in the open? You idiot," She said halfheartedly. While she was really embarrassed at being so ardent, she secretly enjoyed the feeling of being able to kiss her fiancé out in the open.

"Hey! You enjoyed it as well!" Was Sōma's brilliant reply. Erina punched Sōma's chest in a playful manner, like she always did, before turning to Hisako whose face was still a bit flushed.

"S-sorry for that Hisako. I still have to pound into this idiot's head proper decorum when with others, especially when he's with me in public places."

Hisako could only nod her head before Sōma himself spoke. "I'm guessing you already told her about us if her lacking of surprise is anything to go by,"

"Yes, I briefed her about the little details of our relationship but I wanted to introduce you properly to her, being that she's one of the few people we chose to trust with our engagement."

Hisako's eyes widened at that. She was aware (now) that her friend's engagement to the person in front of her was a well-kept secret of the Nakiri familiy. It's not that they —according to Erina— were embarrassed by the fact, no they were very proud of it and was approved by both families, with the combined influence and name of the Asura and Senzaemon Nakiri, the union of the two could very well lead to the birth of a new dynasty in the Culinary World. They kept the secret out of respect for the two currently teens privacy and happiness. And it's with that reasons that Hisako was surprised.

"I-I don't know w-what to say, Erina-sama I—"

"Erina," Both girls looked at Sōma who suddenly interrupted the pink-haired girl. "Call her Erina. She's your friend, isn't she?"

"S-Sōma-kun!"

Hisako stared at the two, and now that she thought about it, saw that they really do fit perfectly together. Even though the two were currently bickering on her behalf, she could see how they balanced each other out. She also realized something with what Sōma had told told her. A small smile graced her face and looked at the couple intently with a slight blaze to her eyes. "You're right."

The couple stopped their bickering and staved their attention towards the pink-haired girl who inwardly gulped at the sudden attention. "Erina is my friend, and as a friend it's my duty to make sure that she's happy. And if being with you is what makes her happy the most then I'll accept that. So both of you can trust me to keep your secret,"

Sōma scratched the back of his head at Hisako's remark directed towards him. He loved Erina, he knew that, and he would do anything to keep her happy. He felt his free shoulder tilt a bit and found Erina's head leaning on it. Erina had a tender smile on her face as she faced one of her closest friend.

"Thank you, Hisako-chan."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah, I kinda dropped the bomb on going with the fiancé route of all things. Anyways, I'll answer your inquiries about it in a forum I created for my stories. Although you kinda have to have an account in this site to actually ask things in the forum.

The chapter had a lot of Hisako in it, not that it's a bad thing. Tell me what you think about that. She's not going to break-up the Sōma and Erina or anything so don't worry about that little tidbit. She'll mainly be a support character in the story, one of the main support characters, but that's about it.

I'd also like to clarify that this isn't a full-blown story where I'll follow a specific plot line. I labeled it as a collection of drabbles (or _oneshots_ in more common terms) for a reason. Admittedly, I'm using the first few chapters to set up the rest of the oneshots, after that the timeline of the events of the chapters will be sporadic. Despite that, I'll be making references to canon events with my own changes in them.

For any other questions, checkout my profile for a link towards my forum in this site. You'll find a topic for this story there.


End file.
